


Redo on Date Night?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [21]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Reader, clint x nat
Series: Season of Love [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 7





	Redo on Date Night?

It was mid-July when Thor, you, Nat, and Clint all went out on a double date. It had been planned weeks in advance- parenthood made that a huge thing. Nat had made the reservations, and then let everyone know when. Tony and Pepper were actually the ones watching the kids that evening. They’d instantly offered when the double date was mentioned over dinner one evening. Pepper was three months pregnant, and was looking forward to motherhood herself. She made the joke that she wanted to give Tony practice before he was actually responsible for a child for more than a few hours.

You’d chosen a dark blue dress that went to your knees, a pair of black flats, and your hair was left down. Comfort meant more to you now than wearing your favorite heels. Nat went with a black and red number, paired with black heels. Both men opted for slacks and a nice button up shirt (Thor in an emerald green, and Clint in a pale blue). 

She had chosen a cute little Italian place. It honestly held maybe fifty people, which made you understand the need for reservations. She had requested a patio table, wanting to enjoy the summer air. That’s where you were currently sitting, sipping your wine. Your plates had just been brought to you, and you were all but drooling over the wonderful looking food. “To love and friendships.” You toasted. 

“To love and friendships.” They all repeated as you gently clinked your glasses together. 

The four of you fell into an easy conversation when it was interrupted by some yelling. At first you brushed it off. It was New York City. It got loud, and stayed loud for awhile. When the screaming started, and people started running by, you realized it wasn’t simply ‘NYC noise’. This was something more. Each of you stood as a small explosion met your ears. Thor turned to you. “Stay here.” He told you. 

“Like hell I am.” You shot back. “I’m helping!” You told him firmly. “I was fighting before I became a mother, Thor!” You added. 

He looked torn, but gave you a nod before easily jumping over the small fence. He lifted you over just for speed. Nat and Clint were over a moment later. You were impressed at how well she could run in heels. It didn’t take you long to find the source of the disturbance. Each of you went your own way, wanting to make sure that civilians were safe, and the people responsible couldn’t cause even more damage. You clotheslined one as he tried to run by, causing him to land on his back. 

Nat’s fist met another’s face, taking him by surprise. She wasn’t exactly dressed to fight, but fight she did. 

* * *

Walking into the tower, Nat’s heels were in her hand, your dress was ruined, you were sure you had bruises forming, Clint couldn’t stop gushing over how hot Nat was kicking ass in her dress, and Thor was worrying about you. “So, redo on date night?” Nat asked. 

You couldn’t help but laugh at her facial expression as she asked, paired with the state of her entire outfit. “Leave it up to us to finally get out on a double date again...and have it go so wrong.” You wiped a tear from your eye. “Who else comes home from a date looking like this?!” You added, motioning to each of you. 

Nat laughed, nodding. “You do have a point.” She agreed. “How about we get cleaned up, you guys check on the kids, and we’ll have dessert in the kitchen?” She suggested. “At least nothing will blow up here.” 

“You forget...Tony…” You smirked. 


End file.
